


No Rest for the Weary

by Mlep



Series: Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Comment if I missed one, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, He likes it eventually, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Sweet virgin bby Quen pisses of Ghosty.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Quentin Smith
Series: Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745095
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	No Rest for the Weary

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad as per fucking usual. A request finally getting done :,3 anyway hope y'all horny sluts enjoy ;3 I already have 2 wips so requests my take a little while sry.

It was peaceful being away from the others. No matter how nerve-wracking it was to be so far away from camp. The fear of being killed was far outweighed by the calm brought from being away from camp. In this realm, there were no animals aside from the crows or buzzards found in trials. It was an eerie kind of quiet, no breeze to shake the baron trees or grass, there were no brooks or streams to babble away. No, in this realm if the Entity could find a way to drive fear or unease from us it would. I stare up at the ominous sky with stars that just weren’t quite right, clouds that didn’t move right if at all, and a moon, forever full, hanging low in the sky. Many a night I would look up at this monstrosity trying to place what was so wrong about it despite having such a normal appearance at first glance. Maybe it was the fact that morning never came, the sky never turned from black to purple to pink and then finally a soft blue. There was clearly no sun so what light was this “moon” reflecting? 

I sighed closing my brown eyes, allowing my mind to wander, pondering my and the Entity’s existence. My hands folded gently behind my head allowing myself to relax. Sleeping, eating, drinking, bathing, even blinking wasn’t needed in this Hell hole. Whenever a survivor tried any of these something terrible would usually happen. If you sleep Freddy would eventually come to torment you, try eating or drinking and plague would come to make you vomit it all back up. Bathing wasn’t possible due to lack of water plus our hygiene remained stagnant like our ages and physical abilities so it wasn’t much needed anyway. Blinking? It was kind of weird, you could just have infinite staring contests. 

A wandering mind is a dangerous thing in this realm. One can become so wrapped up in a single thought that all around them becomes irrelevant. The crows cawing in the distance, slowly growing nearer and nearer would have been a perfect warning for impending doom, but I missed it. I missed my chance I realize as I am jostled from my thoughts as a large dark form straddles my hips. My eyes fly open and my hands shoot out to try to push my assailant off of me. I cry out as a blade is lifted high and brought down straight… into the dirt beside my head. I turn fearful eyes upon the man on me and I’m greeted with the screaming mask of the Ghostface. A deep chuckle resonates in the man's chest and I feel the vibrations in my fingertips, as my hands are still firmly planted on his chest. 

My fear then, almost immediately, turns towards rage as I start pounding on the larger man's chest yelling, “fuck off you piece of shit!” In the last few trials I had with Johnson, it felt as if I was just being played with for the entirety of the match. He was mentally degrading me and I was sick of it. The fear, the chase, the sacrifices, I was done giving into his sick addiction. Sick of feeding into his fucked up game for his own pleasure. Sick of letting him get a reaction out of me, my screams, my fear, my pain and agony is what he fed off of. I set an emotionless mask upon my face as I allowed my hands to fall to the dirt, all fight draining from my taught form. I stare up at the white screaming mask as it tilts to the side in confusion, as the eyes behind the black voids try to understand what I was thinking. The blade beside my head is then grabbed and sent flying towards my face. I don’t flinch, I don’t even blink as the blade hovers just a mere centimeter from my left eye. When I next blink I can feel my lashes catch on the tip of the blade as I continue to stare coolly at the murderer on top of me.  
“Well?” A simple question accurately conveying my irritation, sarcastic wit, and confusion pertaining to the awkward behavior of the Ghostface. The blade is then lifted away from my eye as the man sits back on my thighs, and once again, tilts his head to the side.

“What exactly makes you tick Quen?” I shudder as the deep baritone voice rings in my ears, a voice I won’t easily forget. 

I quickly avert my attention back to the question and reply, “I’m sure as a heartless killer, you of all people should know what makes me tick. You kill enough of us don’t you?” I knew exactly what he meant, but if I could do the pissing off for once I would definitely count that as a score in my books. 

It seemingly works as the man responds in a slightly louder, snappier tone, “Dwight, a leader with inspiration behind every cheesy speech, will put himself at risk to get everyone out of trials safe. David King, a meathead who appears to be a self-centered prick, but will do anything and everything to keep everyone else safe. Feng, seems cocky in a playful manner, cries when no one is looking because she is terrified of what her reality has become. Everyone has something, but you.” He sneered, “I thought I had you figured out, I watched you in trials, I watched you at your little safe haven bonfire, I talked to Freddy and every single time I got some sort of lead on what the Hell could break you. You change. You critique yourself according to your environment and that’s a real pain in my ass.” The knife is back in the ground as I feel hate radiating off the larger man, the chill of the Entity’s influence aiding him to drive fear from me. But fear is a long time friend of mine.

“So what? You kill us for your own sick pleasure, it’s the least we can do for you disgusting fucks,” I almost sneer, almost. I can feel the thick coils of muscle flex once before hands are on my shirt ripping it clean off my chest. I yelp as my eyes fly open and I attempt to sit up and get away from the monster above me. A black leather glove grabs my right wrist above my head, I try pulling away only to feel the cold metal of the hunting knife pierce clean through the palm of my hand, effectively pinning it to the ground. I let out a silent scream trying to keep my injured hand as still as possible to reduce the amount of pain radiating through the tender flesh. My left hand is then grabbed and forced above my head next to my wounded limb. 

“Oh, Quen baby you are so right, but it seems you don’t fear death anymore as you should,” the grip on my wrist tightens and I flinch. He leans down close enough so I can feel his breath through the mask before whispering, “So I guess I should make you fear something else instead~” his tone is sickening as my head is swarmed with the possibilities of what he could mean. But I knew, I already had an idea of what he wanted. I tried telling myself otherwise, tried coming up with other punishments to make me scream. But I knew. My throat tightens as I try to stifle my rising sobs, tears springing to my eyes blurring my vision. 

‘No, not this, anything but this’ I thought. One could consider it embarrassing to be 18 and still a virgin, but I never really minded until now. Now I wish I had that experience with the consent of both parties, however, nothing ever seemed to end well for me. I try pulling my arm free from his grasp as my legs tried to get leverage on the hard ground to throw my attacker off. As soon as I try struggling however, my breath is quickly cut short as a black leather-clad hand wraps around my throat. Black tendrils start creeping in around the edges of my vision as I feel myself become light-headed, reality becoming more of an illusion. I can feel myself being touched, but I am unsure of what exactly is happening around me. I am able to once in a while suck in a puff of oxygen or exhale the tiniest bit, but never a full breath, instead, I am kept on the border between consciousness and a dreamless void. 

~*~*~*~

I’m not entirely sure what happened, but when I awake I find myself in a basement. As the world becomes clear once more I find myself completely nude laying on a pile of pillows? and old blankets. My hands are tied to the base of the hook stand and I have a little bit of movement capabilities but not much. My neck feels like it has been rubbed raw and my lungs are still burning from being oxygen-deprived for so long. I am able to roll myself over and onto my knees before finally pulling myself into a sitting position. I look down at my binds and let out a pitiful whine when I see the metal cuffs and cable binding me. My head snaps up as I hear the stairs start creaking in protest as someone begins the descent into the basement. I grit my teeth and glare as the black-clad man steps off the bottom stair. I notice that both his undershirt and mask are missing, leaving his black jacket open exposing a toned chest. The hood of his jacket was pulled up, but still exposed tufts of dark brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes grazed over my nude form. I shudder, the feeling of being exposed like this in front of someone was one thing, but being exposed in front of a murderous killer who had some not so safe for work intentions with me was another, more terrifying thing. 

“Aww Quen baby don’t give me that look~ you deserve this after all,” the man is now towering over me, a feral look in his eyes. I attempt to avert my eyes from the dark figure, but my chin is grabbed and roughly jerked up, as I am brought face to face with Danny. “And if you disobey me or do anything to piss me off, I’ll go hunt down one of your friends and bring them down here to watch me fuck you senseless.” My eyes sting as tears threaten to spill as I stare at the man above me in absolute horror. He then grabs my hair with his other hand and rips my head back, his other hand wrapping loosely around my abused throat, “do you understand slut?” he spits. 

I squeeze my eyes shut feeling tears run down the sides of my face, “y-yes, *hic* I-I’m sorry, please, I’m so- sorry, please don’t do this, I’ll do-” I cut myself off and scream as teeth sink into my sternocleidomastoid muscle. I whimper pathetically as I am dropped back onto the makeshift bed, blood trickling down the wound on my neck. Danny stands back upright staring down at me licking my blood off his lips with a crazed look in his eyes. 

“Those sweet little ‘pleases’ aren’t getting you out of this, in fact,” he starts undoing his belt as I notice the massive tent in his cargo pants, “you managed to get me hard with your slutty little voice!” He sounds so chipper as he pulls himself out of his pants, and I almost choke on my tongue. I may not have had sex before, with anyone, but I have seen my fair share of male genitalia, and that was not normal. The man before put even David Fucking King himself to shame, and as I am picked up and propped on the hook stand all I could do was stare, tears streaming down my face and accept my horrid fate. 

“Now, I’m going to be nice and offer you a deal. I know I’m going to be taking your V card so I’ll give you a choice, you give me the best blowjob you can muster up, and I’ll prep you~” he cards his fingers almost lovingly through my hair as I flick my eyes up to his before he continues, “and judging by the look on your face, you might just consider my offer.” I choke a couple of sobs down before giving a small nod. A rough scratch to my scalp and my hair is being pulled back again, “a verbal response, come on I wanna hear your broken voice~” he sneered as I shook in his grasp. 

I swallow squeezing my eyes shut, “y-yeah, I-I’ll try,” it almost comes out as a whisper before cracking at the end. The hand in my hair becomes soft again and starts a gentle massage.

“Good boy~” coos the man above me before I feel the dripping head of his cock touch my lips. My lips are pursed shut and I can feel a stream of fresh, hot, tears fall down my face. I slowly open my trembling lips letting my tongue out to give a kitten lick to the head instantly tasting the bitter pre. I hear a soft sigh from the man and slowly blink open my eyes to look up. I am surprised to see a calm, soft, expression on the man's face, a soft blush gracing his features. I look back down and swallow before letting my tongue out again, this time taking a longer lick starting from the underside and flicking at the tip again. A press to the back of my head encourages me to keep up my ministrations and I open my mouth enough to allow the bulbous head past my lips. I swirl my tongue around the tip as I give an experimental suck, I am rewarded by a sharp intake of breath from Danny.

‘Well, at least he’s not forcing himself on me… yet,’ I think as I slowly start accepting more and more of the thicc organ into my mouth. I get a little under halfway before I can feel the tip hit my uvula, I squeeze my eyes shut whilst I force down my gag reflex, letting my mouth to become accustomed to the foreign object. I rub my tongue on the underside of his shaft as I hollow my cheeks slightly and suck. 

“Yesss~ that’s it, take it, mm so good baby keep it up,” I feel my face heat up at the encouragement and suck harder on the shaft. I continue this pace hoping it’ll be enough, but as always, luck isn’t my friend. I am then roughly forced down onto the cock as my throat is breached. Tears spring into my eyes and I gag as my oropharynx is stretched open. I can feel my breath leave me once again as more of the organ is forced into me. Further, further, further. My eyes shut again as my jaw is stretched and aching, consciousness dwindling, and laryngopharynx opened to the intrusion. Finally, I feel my nose press into dark pubes as all movement comes to a halt. A deep groan sounds from above me before the cock is being torn from my face. My eyes fly open as I cough and pull oxygen back into burning lungs. It’s only a moment of rest before the cock is back in me. 

I start crying again as I think, ‘Why? Why me? There was nothing here in this endless Hell so giving up my fear of death was natural. Wasn’t it? So why? Just why was I being punished for giving up that weakness? Because this is Hell. There is no peace, there is no safety, there is no going back home. Just pain and suffering, whether it be by pain or something, much, much worse.’ The face-fucking doesn’t stop as I am left to struggle for breath between each sharp thrust. I can’t tell how long it was until Danny’s thrust become sloppy, no more rhythm or calculated thrusts, just a feral frenzy. It was abrupt and I barely had time to close my eyes before the cock left my abused oral cavity shooting hot cum on my face and hair. My eyes might have been spared from the sticky white cum but my mouth wasn’t so lucky as a hand forced my mouth to stay open. I tasted the salty substance on my tongue slowly dripping down my throat as more tears fell from my shut eyes, mixing with the cum on my face. Danny lets out a long, content, sigh as I am finally released. I allow my body to flop down on my right shoulder, sure it hurts a bit, but I couldn’t move, I didn’t want to move. I find myself choking back sobs again as I hear a click of a camera as a flash of bright light flashes past my closed eyes. 

“Mm so pretty, should have done this a long time ago~” I crack open my eyes and look in the direction of my rapist with red puffy eyes. Another flash has me squeezing my eyes shut again, as I hear a dark chuckle come from my assailant. I lay there for only a moment more before hands are back on me. I flinch as a warm hand starts creeping up my calf to my thigh and I am reminded that this is far from over. A choked, pained, sound escapes past my lips as I try kicking the wandering hand away only for it and my other leg to get grabbed and forced apart. I gasp and look down to find Danny, completely topless, pulling me by my ankles towards him to nestle between my thighs. “Shh, I told you if you gave me a good enough blowjob I’d play nice right?” I look the killer in the eyes and stop struggling, “good boy, that’s it, just let me take care of you~” I keep a wary eye on the murderer as I watch him open a bottle of lube? And drip the clear substance onto his waiting fingers. I tense as I unconsciously try to close my legs as the hand dips down to my entrance. Every fiber of my body tenses as cold lube touches my hole. “It’s ok Quen baby, just relax, let me take you real good~” coos the deep voice above me. 

I shudder as my mind begins to race, ‘why? Why is he being so nice? Is he trying to manipulate me? What does he want from me? Why is he doing this? Wouldn’t it be easier for him to just fuck me?’ The first finger pushes into me and I squirm to get away from the intrusion. Slowly, ever so slowly, the digit works into me. It then starts up a gentle pace, in, out, in, out, gently massaging my walls and loosening me up for the next finger, then the next, until finally, I find all four digits working in and out of my hole in a scissoring, stretching, motion. I become light-headed as I am now forced to hold back, not sobs, but moans. I begin crying again, I don’t want this to feel good, it can’t, I won’t let it. 

I slam my head down onto the pillows and blankets below, body arching, as I let out a wailing moan. ‘What the Hell was that!?’ I think helplessly as Danny chuckles darkly.

“There it is. You thought I wouldn’t notice how damn hard you’re getting because of this? Didn’t think I’d wanna heard your slutty moans? You’re a fucking whore, getting off on a murderer like this. What would your friends think if they saw you? Tied up, nude, cum drying on your face as you moan like a bitch in heat for my cock.” Another sharp hit to that spot has me crying out again. “Answer me! Tell me how much you want it! Beg for me to fuck you senseless, take your sweet ass virginity on my cock and have you scream my name!”My nails are digging into my palms, toes curled, body taught, as I writhe on the fingers inside me. 

I’m not entirely sure what compels me to speak in such a way, it just comes out and I can’t stop it, “Yes! Yeeeesssss! Danny, fuck, just- fuck me~ Please, it hurts, I need it just fuck me please~” I rasp out. 

Before I can fully comprehend what I just said, a dark chuckle sounds above me, “good boy, such a good boy.” The fingers are then abruptly removed and I whine at the sudden loss, before hearing the bottle of lube open again. A sudden panic washes over me as I look down to see Danny lubing up his massive cock. 

‘There is no way in Hell that was going to fit’ Is my last coherent thought before the head of Danny’s cock forces in. My breath catches in my thoroughly, abused, throat as more and more of the organ forces it’s way inside. My eyes are rolling up inside my head as an uncomfortable, not painful (surprisingly), feeling washes over my body. Inch by inch I am forced open, I feel like I’m being split open before finally feeling Danny’s hips press against my ass. 

“Holy shit,” comes a hushed whisper before feeling a hand touch my lower abdomen. It is then I feel it and look down, only to confirm my suspicion. There is a decent-sized bulge at the base of my stomach. I choke before letting out a long moan as Danny pulls back and then thrusts back in, causing the bump to disappear then reappear under my flesh. A few more experimental thrusts have me mewling for something more… rough as I squirm beneath the larger man. “Mm does the little twink-assed slut want more? Do you want me to rip you open on my cock? Speak!”

My mind is gone, so, so far gone I realize as I cry out, “Yes! Yes, Danny, please! Fuck me open I need it please let me have it! Please~” my final plea is lost as a brutal pace is started up. My head drops back down and my mouth hangs open to allow every little whine, whimper, and moan fall freely from my lips. Hands find their way from my thighs to my hips to help drive me down harder onto the massive cock. I allow my body to rag-doll as I am abused. Danny then leans down licking at the dried blood on my neck before latching onto a patch of skin just below the bitemark. My body rocks back and forth as the brutal pace keeps up and more and more hickeys and small bites make their way onto my skin. From my neck down to my chest, to my jaw and then finally to my mouth trails his mouth. My first kiss I think idly as a tongue forces its way inside licking at the back of my teeth and rubbing along my own tongue. I begin rapidly to loose breath before Danny pulls back abruptly only to dive back down, this time to my chest. I wish only for a moment that he gave me another kiss instead before I feel moisture on one of my nipples. 

“Aaah~ Danny~ yes please more!!” I moan out arching into his mouth. I feel him smirk against my skin before a hot mouth takes my pert nub into its depths. I can feel myself getting close to my end, hot pre dripping onto my bulging stomach as my senses are assaulted. I writhe under the larger male, keening at the attention as I can feel his thrusts gradually become more and more desperate. I am then left wailing as Danny abruptly pulls out completely dropping me onto the makeshift bed. I am only left for a moment before being flipped onto my chest, face and chest forced deep into the bedding as my ass is lifted high before the familiar organ is pushing back into me. Only after a few thrusts, I am left screaming and I begin to see stars as that spot is driven into. ‘Its over, I’m fucking done, this is how I die,’ I think as the thicc length drives into me in increasingly sloppy thrusts. With one more deep thrust to my prostate, I find myself screaming and cumming onto the blankets and pillows below. I can hazily comprehend teeth digging into my trapezius muscle as Danny gives a few more thrusts before burying himself balls deep into me and cumming. My eyes roll back in my head and I moan out wantonly at the erotic sensation.

*click*

I look down to see a camera pointed at my face. Danny pulls out and drops me onto the, now soiled, bedding. I close my eyes allowing myself to rest for a moment. My wrists and arms hurt from being bound for so long as I silently wish Danny would undo them. But as per usual, I never get what I want and am instead greeted with a large hunting knife in my back piercing my heart. 

~*~*~*~

I jolt awake at my campfire looking around rapidly head clouded with slight confusion. ‘Was that all just a dream?’ I grab my head as I become disgusted with myself for coming up with such a sick scenario. That is until I look up. At the edge of my little clearing, I see something white in the dirt. I cautiously stand and approach the item. I pick it up and turn it over only for me to run back and throw it into the fire. I watch, red-faced, as the picture of my own face, cum covered and blissed out in pleasure is slowly consumed by flames.

**Author's Note:**

> https://myreadingmanga.info/fukufuku-kitchen-odashi-kou-rank-no-joou-sama-dead-by-daylight-dj-jp / this bubble-butt, twink assed, Quentin helped inspire me. :3


End file.
